This application relates to circuit architectures. In particular the application relates to integrated circuits and communications interfaces.
System designs, such as those for systems-on-chip (SoC), typically require capabilities of managing multiple tasks and/or managing multiple power islands or power domains. This can lead to complexity in managing all of these tasks/power islands. Such complexity can arise from complexities in programming operations for multiple power islands and from complexities in managing power islands in different contexts, such as those of SoC with varying levels of complexity themselves: from Internet-of-Things platforms through to heavy compute platforms.
Typically a central processing unit (CPU) might be used to manage tasks/power islands in these situations. However, the CPU may be overloaded with other processing tasks, and this could lead to system delays.
Complexities in systems such as SoC lead to individualised approaches that can tailor the process management to the particular requirements of the relevant system. Such approaches may lead to improvements as regards the operation of that particular system. However, these approaches can have the drawback that they are then no longer applicable to other systems.
There is a need for an improved integrated circuit. There is also a need for an improved communications interface.
Such improved integrated circuits and improved communications interfaces are not restricted to managing power islands, but have a more general, or generic, application. For example the improved integrated circuits and improved communications interfaces can find application in systems and/or processes in which functions are run in response to signals, for example signals generated on the occurrence of an event.